


Sam's Softness

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Food, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Hair, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Team Free Will (Supernatural), cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Castiel is fascinated with Sam's hair. Dean has always taken his amusement where he can get it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	Sam's Softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



They’re in the general store grabbing groceries the first time it happens, all three of them walking one way down the aisle and Dean might be thinking that maybe there should be an ixnay on Cas in grocery stores but he’s too busy laughing the laughter of the sleep deprived. “Did you. Did you really. Touch his hair?” Dean asks.

People in the grocery store are slowing down or stopping to avoid these strange men and Sam is giving him the best death glare he’s seen this week and he’s so tired everything is funny so Dean is having a great time. 

They check out quickly, and everyone is staring at them. Dean tells himself that’s the way he likes it and he’s still laughing all the way out to the car.

“You,” he says to Castiel, “Are the comic relief sometimes, my friend. That was great. I mean it. That was _great_. I want you to do that any chance you get.”

“Dean--” Sam tries to interject, but Dean just shakes his head.

“No, Sammy.”

“Thank you, Dean. It is very soft,” Castiel says.

Dean grins. “You hear that, Sammy? So what does that mean, do you think it means we’re conspicuous?”

Sam sighs and groans at him. “It means I know how to take care of my hair.”

“I like your hair very much,” Cas says, as deadpan as ever.

“Well, keep doin’ what you’re doin’, Sammy, because it’s hysterical.”

They bring everything home with them and once inside the Sam says, “Dude!” all bitten off and indignant, “Aren’t we supposed to be a little incognito?”

“Aw, let him have his fun, Sammy. Besides, if you could see the look on your face.” Dean laughs again and winks.

They each dump a few ingredients into the pot they’re going to be cooking with: Sam the noodles, Dean the sauce, and Castiel is somehow trusted with as many spices as Dean can hand him. 

It might be edible.

That night, Castiel doesn’t even try to cover up the fact that he’s following Sam around the kitchen while dinner is cooking, reaching up for his long hair.

“Cas,” Sam tries again, “If I didn’t know you were an angel I’d think you were drunk right now.”

“Admit it, Sammy, you like it too,” Dean says.

“It’s very pretty,” Castiel adds. “I think it adds a lot to your--”

“Huh?”

“To your...ambiance.”

Dean laughs. Sam wasn’t aware ambiance was even a word Dean knew up until this very moment.

It’s going to be a long summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I love flash fiction and I love stories with a little bit of hope and lightheartedness for them. I hope you like this!


End file.
